The Leaders of the digitalworld
by RebelMatt
Summary: it still is season 2 only 9 of them are main charters two hav found their powers gusse who they are to find out just r/r
1. Default Chapter

Ok so my first fic isn't really flying this next fic is about what if the digidestineds have powers I know is sounds like a rip uf from many others but this one is very different when it comes how to get the powers who is the leader and so fourth so please review this story so i know what u think  
  
  
It was a hot afternoon in the digital world and Davis as usual fighting with T.K. about kari. It was a reunion from the distrustion of the darkmasters and they were all sitting n primary village. Matt had his gutar with him and playing a song on it from his concert. Everyone was their even ken who just recently joined the group. They were all enjoying a nice picnic listining to matt sing ant tai make fun of it. The digidestined had no idea what trouble they were coming into soon espically Matt, Tai, Mimmi, Sora, Izzy and Joe. They thought that since the digital world had new digidestined that they were just extra help in emergency. The other 6 just thought that they were safe because they had just destroyed Darkwargreymon.   
  
Over on the other side of the digital world sat Leomon pixymon and ogermon thoes 3 (once leomon and pixymon came back) were the three main rulers of the other side of the digital world. They were duscussing how to get the orignal 8 digidestens and Ken over to the other side of the digital workl and give them back their crest that they had given up their power 4 years ago. They also had to give ken a empty tag to put his grest into like the others. All 8 crest once again had powers and were able to have the digimon digivolve back to their mega forms. The 3 needed to bring the children to their part of the world with out Davis Yole and Cody seeing it. Leomon and Ogermon felt and new that the new digidestines were really not suppose to show up at all but an emergency came up which brought them to the digital world. Finally after much duscussion they decided to take it one step at a time since each digidestins powers were different and one would happen at a time they decided to go with taking the future leader and than going back from there.   
  
Matt was the first one on their list. Each Digidestined had special powers and abilites but the first was the most important. Becides having his or her own power he had everyone elses as well. Leomon Ogermon and Pixymon all new that it was up to them to give matt his crest before it was to late and his time to give him his power and new name with power as the Prince of friendship ant have gubomon transform into the Spirt of friendship before it was too late and. Acording to the profacie that they were looking towards the time would come for each only once and neve again so if they didn't hurry it would be to late. Each Prince or princess according to the profacie (I am not a good speller can u tell) had a Digital copie made of them and the copy was pure evil so their was no hope for the digital world if the Prince of Enmyship got his power (Matts digital copy) before matt got his.  
  
During the picnic Matt all of a sudden had to go get more food. He Had no Idea how he got forced in to that but some how he had been tricked into it. Yamato got up and left to get the food. They were eating fish and matt had to go fish for more. Matt was to bussy to notice that a shadowy figure was watching him from behind a tree. All of a sudden matt felt a hard Hit on the head and colapsed to the floor. After a few minuts Tai decided that it was kind of dangrous for him to be out their alone nad went to look for him. When he got up to the river all he saw was ath bucket that matt was using to cetch the fish. Matt was no where in site!  
  
When Matt finally woke up he became face to face with Leomon. The only reaction he had to what he saw was "What happened and how did u get here". Leomon helped matt get up and walk around. After a whils he said "You had a hard hit on the head are you ok" . Mat said "Yes but I still don't understand why I'm here how I got here or where I even where I am" leomon answerd ogermon was supposed to just bringyou here but he went a little over board and knocked you out and I can't believe you don't know where you are whan you orignaily came to this part of the digital world to begin with". "What do you mean" said matt. "Do you rember your orignal adventures in the digital world with Devimon, Etamon and all the other digimon you orignally met, wellyour back here again your just alying inside coromons village" was leomons responce. Matt just stared in shock for a few seconds than said "how am I here when this part was reorginazied when the 8 of us released the powers of our crests into this world to free it from all evil"   
  
After a while of talking with leomiin matt understood wnat had happened and why the part of the world matt was in was still their. leomon than handed matt both his crest the empty tag and all the other crest and then showed matt how to get back to the rest of the group and get back here if anything happened.  
  
When Matt got back the hole group had startes a searsh for him. Whe they saw him Tai was about ready to kill him "Where the hell have u been wv've been looking every where for you" was the first words that came out of tais mouh. Matt who was told not to tell anything to the other groupmembers just kept his mouth shut. Tai was about to punch him cause of his anger when matt sain "oh before I forget I met some old friends of ours and they told me to give you this" and with that matt handed the crest of courage to tai. Tais Mouth completlyy dropped opend and tai just staired in shock. Matt the handed the other crest to their proper oweners and than gave ken the empty tag. Ken asked "What is this for?" Matt asked him if wh hahis crest with him and when he said yes he said to take it out and hold it up. All of a sudden his crest begain to glow and it floated up an sliped into the tag than just laied their. Everyone calmed down from their shcok after a while and started asking matt tones of questions. All the ones matt could answer he did.   
  
Well the entire group was trying to get answers out of matt about how he got the crest back a evei dark human looking creature looked and listened to what matt said The dark creature than turned around and walked to a book he then said "I have to find a way to get rid of the prince of friendship before he learns how to use his powers and full use of the crest, before he learns how to defeat me I will defeat him"  
  
Ok so I also left this one opened but i feel this one is better than the last one so If u want me to continue please review ant tell me to go on and rember I am still new at this so go eaisy


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here is the next chapter of my story and I want to thank everyone who is reading (since I got no reviews) Please the review box is there so just put in your thought on what u think even if u don't like it just to know to continue it and the charters still aren't mine except for the evil doubled and the soon to be sprits, So here is the next chapter.

Chapter 3

This chapter starts out the night after Matt gives everyone their crest and it is a sleepover at Matt's house because there is a big exam coming up and Tai and Matt need to study.

"Tai will you stop asking me how I got the crest back already so we can study, it's getting on my nerves" Matt screams at Tai for the tenth time."Not until you tell me where you got them," Tai screams back getting annoyed and the fact that even though Matt was his best friend he would still keep a secret from him."Tai forget it I told you that I promised the friend who gave me these that I wouldn't tell a soul.Besides the friend told me that he would tell you himself when you were ready," said Matt."And what the hell does that mean may I ask"When Tai asked that the only answer he could say was "how the hell should I know" since Leomon wouldn't answer any of the questions that Tai was answering except where he got the crest from. 

(In the digital world)

A dark figure watches through a globe looking at Matt and Tai and their argument.After hearing Matt say that he doesn't know what Leomon said about the right time he runs off to go tell his master.He walks in to find his master out looking over the entire digital world."Master I have good news for you"The little digimon says.All of a sudden the master says don't ever bother me when I am thinking now bring me my book so I can figure out what that prophecy means and see if it works out for my benefit and if not I will just fix it so it does" "Yes master".When the digimon came back his master looked at the book and read it out lout thinking hearing it might make more since, The Book said Nine Leaders in the night each having different powers.Stronger the symbol stronger the power but beware the first the first is the most powerful of them all.His power will be able to defeat both his side and the other use the symbol wisely to decide if you are the power.After rereading it he realized that he could be the most powerful that is if the original doesn't get his power first."Master the little digimon said" trying to tell him again."Yes that is it that is so important that you need to tell me"."Master I was spying through the globe at the soon to be prince of friendship and he doesn't know about the prophecy.He doesn't know how to use the crest," the little digimon said with delight."Well if he doesn't know how to use it maybe there is a chance that I can capture him before he learns how.Servant go get me Metalmerrormon I have a job for him" and with that said the little digimon ran off.

"Ok Matt you win I won't keep nagging you anymore I just wish you would tell me what's going on," said Tai."Tai if I new more than I would tell you most of the questions you asked me I don't even know the answer to" Matt said in return."Whoa look at the time we spent the whole night arguing we forgot to study and the test is tomorrow, I guess this is going to be another test I fail" Tai said putting his head down to go to sleep."What you didn't study earlier in the week too you idiot" Matt sail Laughing 'Hey I thought I was going to study tonight But I guess not, Good night Matt" Good Night Tai" and with that both boys went to bed

The next Morning "Shit look at what time it is we must over slept" Tai said hurrying to get dresses. "Damn it my alarm was un plugged that's why it didn't go off," Matt said angrily.The two boys finished getting dressed and ran out the door.

(Afternoon)"Hey tai how do you think you did on the test" Matt asked him.Tai answered with a sruge.Sora walked over and smiled at the too boys saying, "I didn't think you two would show up today you were so late" All of a sudden Matt Rembered that his band had practice today.Matt said "I got to go" and left to join with the band.On his way he say someone looking very filmier.He decided to check it out but when he turned the corner the guy was gone.Matt thought that was weird and was about to leave when all of a sudden someone grabbed him and attacked him.Before matt could tell who it was the person put a blindfold on his eyes and covered his mouth so he couldn't scream.The person than drugged him to a truck, tied his hands behind his back and through him in the back than drove off.When matt woke up he was chained to a wall and both his crest and digivice were gone and someone who was wearing a cape over their head entered the room with a whip in his hand

To be continued if you want it to be review because this time I am not waiting for a lot of people to read but for someone to actually review so use the box and review already thanks


	3. Matts Time to shine

Ok here is the next chapter.Thank you to the two people who reviewed.And for all who read it before I am sorry about before with chapters three and four being the same as two my computed downloaded it three timed instead of once but I fixed it as you can tell so thank you to all the people who read my story.I still don't own digimon or any of the charters till the sprits and the copies of the digidestened come in.For all who read this one it is going to be a longy because I am finally going to introduce one sprit and an evil copy of Matt. 

Prince Friendship

(The day after matt was kidnapped)

"Hey has anyone seen Matt, he was supposed to meet me after band practice but never showed and when I called his band to see if he had left they told me that Matt never showed up."Tai said looking very worried."Oh relax he problay just went home instead it nothing to really worry about."T.K. said"Your probably right I check it out after soccer practice" and with that said Tai ran off.

"Hey where am I?How did I get here? And who are you?"Matt said looking at the guy who just entered the room.Just relax your in the digital world your just in an under ground underground cave and you don't have to worry about who I an.You should be more worried what I'm going to do to you."The dark kidnapper said coming at Matt with the whip."What do you mean what are you going to do to me?" Matt asked a little shaky in his voice."For now my only purpose is keeping you in here but that will change in the future when I know how to make your death as painful as I can" The man said as he put down the whip.Matt looked around the cave seeing if there was any chance that he was near Gaurrumons territory, but all he saw was darkness."Why did you kidnap me? Why am I here?"Matt screamed at his captor.His captor didn't answer he just tightened the chains around Matt's arms so he couldn't escape.Than he put a cloth around Matt's mouth so he couldn't scream for help then straps down his neck for a reason still unknown to him then blindfolded his eves so he couldn't see what the man would do to him.Matt was helpless to his captor and no one new where he was or what happened to him.His captor had left and he was still confused on what happened and still wanted to know how he got their but know his biggest fear was how to escape.

(Two hours later)

Matt was still chained up tightly and his captor was back and this time he was planning to do something to him.Matt heard the footsteps and said "whose their", he didn't get any answer.His captor was looking at a control panel and typing something in.All of a sudden he heard a loud noise and felt the ring around his neck tighten.He felt it cutting around his neck and cutting off his air, he couldn't breath.He felt weaker by the minute.All he could do was struggle in his bonds.He became so week he finally just gave in and passed out.He was completely out of air and wasn't strong enough to fight it so he just gave in and let the darkness let take him in whole.

(Next day)

"I'm starting to worry about Matt, no one has heard from him in a while" Tai said getting really worried."I'm starting to worry too I haven't heard from him in a while and I he hasn't been seen anywhere.In fact my father called me last this morning to ask if I've seen him.He didn't come home all-night or last night," T.K said in a worried voice.Maybe we should go looking for him he might be in the digital world," Sora said."Hey that's a great idea and even if he isn't there we can knock down a few of your old control spires so the crazy spider digimon can't turn them into more digimon" Davis said while looking at Ken.

In the digital world

"Matt where are you can you here me" Tai screams looking around for his friend.The group split up into pairs.Sora and Tai, T.K. and Kari, Mimi and Joe, Izzy and Cody and Davis and Yole, Ken went off with Wormmon in another direction (a/n in my story Ken still is a little shy of the group since the control spire thing and with what Davis said earlier about them made him feel unwanted)

Matt woke up later on to find the chain off his neck and he was able to breath again.He was still weak from the loss of air earlier and was having trouble breathing and was so weak he couldn't keep his eyes opened to long.All of a sudden he heard someone screaming his name.It sounded like T.K.Matt tried to call back to T.K. to tell him where he was but since their was a cloth over his mouth the best thing he could do was a muffled sound barely loud enough for T.K. to here.

"Kari did you hear that" T.K. asked her as she was looking for matt."Hear what T.K.? I didn't hear anything," Kari said."That's weird I thought I heard something, It sounded like someone screaming with something over his mouth" T.K. said looking around.I didn't hear anything," Kari said looking at T.K.Matt heard T.K. above him when he heard T.K. walking away he tried again.He used all his energy and strength to scream so T.K. could hear him after he screamed Matt nearly passed out from using all his energy and since he was having trouble breathing it just made it worse.

This time both T.K. and Kari heard his scream.They both realized it could be no one else but Matt so they went looking for where the scream came from.It didn't take them to long to find him because when they were running the ground collapsed under them and they wound up falling through to near where matt was.Both were fine from the fall, luckily the spot they fell was not too high from the ground so they were UN harmed.Once T.K. and Kari got up.They looked up to see how far they fell.They might have not fallen enough to get hurt but it was still too high to climb out either.They decided to check under ground instead realizing that since the cave was here that there was a chance that matt was here.After looking for a while the found a dead end (as you can tell they went the wrong way) on the way back they heard a voice in the cave.They stayed in the background so the person wouldn't see them.They decided to follow him to see if he would lead him to Matt.The man lead him to a deeper part of the cave where their they both saw Matt laying on a table strapped down by shackles on the arms and legs.Matt had to cloths on him as well, on his mouth and eyes.To what T.K. and Kari could see Matt looked like he was out cold and having problems breathing.T.K. as soon as he saw his brother wanted to run up to him and free him so his captor couldn't do anything to him, but Kari held him back saying "no lets see what happens if he starts hurting him than we will call the others and than fight to free him, but it is useless fighting it now just to have a chance of him capturing us as well and still keeping Matt" T.K. even though he disagreed he decided to go with it for Matt's safety.The two stayed in the background watching Matt and hoping that he wouldn't do anything to hurt him.

T.K. was still completely worried about his brother and his fear was just getting worse seeing that his captor had some weird machine pointing at Matt.All of a sudden he fired it up and let it rip on Matt.The light was blinding and the two in the background couldn't see what was happening, but they could hear Matt.It sounded like he was screaming in pain.When T.K. heard Matt he wanted to run out to his brother and protect him the way Matt always protected him.All of a sudden the light disappeared and the man who activated the machine was gone.He had gone out of the cave the other way from the way he came. 

As soon as he was gone T.K. went running to his brother to get him out of the chains.When he got to his brother Matt was out cold and breathing very shallow. After T.K. and Kari got off all the chains that were holding him down they realized that they weren't going to be able to carry him out of their and his captor would be back soon to do more to him.The two looked around to see if they could find anything that might work as a stretcher.They found two long polls to use but they couldn't find anything for the middle, the only thing there was a large blanket that when they tried matt just fell straight through.Then T.K. had the idea of doubling or even tripling the blanket by folding it.When they tried that idea it worked, it was strong enough to hold Matt he wouldn't fall through.Now that T.K. and Kari could get him out of there. They started walking the opposite of the way the man went.After they walked for a while the two stopped for a break.Matt was getting heavy and they were getting tired from all the walking they had to do.They carefully put matt down and then sat down them selves.After relaxing for a little bit T.K. looked over at Matt to see how he was doing.Matt was sleeping peacefully and to T.K. looked comfortable so he just let his brother sleep.

After a while of resting the two picked up Matt and went walking again to find an exit so when the rest of the group start looking for Matt together again they aren't looking for T.K. and Kari as well.They took a different tunnel than the one before since that one lead to a dead end.After walking for a while they found an exit to the cave.They came out right near where Tai and Sora were looking.After T.K. and Kari got out of the cave they decided to find a nice clearing to rest so Matt could get lots of sleep.After resting only a while Tai and Sora came walking up.When they saw T.K. and Kari they were thrilled.Then when they say Matt they were even happier.After talking for a while Matt started to stir.When Matt opened his eyes he found T.K. looking down at him.Matt was still to weak to saw anything so he just smiled.T.K. was happy to see that Matt was awake and even though he could tell Matt was still weak.

After the rest of the group caught up to the four resting with Matt a large conversation started out with what happened to matt.

Next day

Matt was feeling better since he had a good night sleep.T.K. was happy to see his brother feeling better and able to walk around again.Matt decided to get a drink because he was really thirsty when.His friends had no idea that they were in so much trouble.All of a sudden the ground seeped in and the rest of Matt's friends were gone.When Matt got back instead of seeing his friends he saw the man who kidnapped him he was standing where all his friends were.When Matt saw him he became scared for his friends.The man saw him and just laughed.Then he said "If you want to see your friends again you will come with me'. Matt didn't know what to think with this complete stranger looking at him, but Matt was still worried about his friends so he went with him to find his friend.When Matt got to the place his friends where he was behind a glass wall that his friends couldn't see through.He also saw the digimon there who had also been missing.Matt Then looked at his friend's captor who had taken off the hood of the cape to revel his true form. 

Matt almost passed out when he saw who it was.It was like he was looking in a mirror because the person in font of him was an exact copy of him just evil. The evil twin of him had an evil smile across his face and looked like he was planning something."So you want your friends back do you, the only way you will have your friends back is if you give up your own life for theirs" Matt was not ready to say yes yet but than when he remembered all the things his friends did for him and how kind they were to him when he was hurt and weak his heart wouldn't allow anything else to be done.Matt agreed to give up his life for his friends.Infect the more he thought about his friends the more he felt he had to do it for their safety.

What they didn't realize with Matt's friendship growing stronger and his crest glowing brighter the evil Matt's crest was growing stronger as well.It was going to be close for who was going to be strongest and have their power first.As Matt was being hooked up to have his life energy sucked out of him he was thinking about his friends and the sacrifice he was doing for them.All of a sudden he felt something warm on his chest.Matt saw his crest glowing extremely brightly.Matt all of a sudden in his bonds felt a power reaching through him.All of a sudden the chains holding him broke and he was free snow was flying around him.Matt couldn't feel the snow around him though it actuality felt warm to him.Matt felt stronger then ever before and was more powerful than ever before.All of a sudden he let his power go at his enemy and free around him the copy of him barely lived the blast but before he left injured he said this wouldn't be the last of me and with that he disappeared.Matt was so week from using all his powers since he wasn't use to all those powers in his body that he collapsed.On the other side of the glass Gabumon had all of a sudden had bent over in pain it was like his inside was exploding he couldn't stop screaming.All of a sudden he looked like he was digivolving into another form.All of a sudden Gabumon was gone and instead was a little wolf cub sleeping in his place.All the digimon at the site of him bowed like he was royalty.The kids looked at the digimon like they were whack.Then they saw that the door to their cell was opened so they ran out since they had a chance to.When they got out there they found matt out cold on the ground.They picked up matt and carried him up the cave to the exit

That night Matt woke up to find all his friends sleeping around him.Matt all of a sudden went over to his chest where lying there was a wolf cub.It was a sleep on him peacefully.Matt found it weird that he was still alive after the power use.Matt thought it was just a dream about his powers but to be sure he testes to see if he had them still to his surprise he did.Matt was actually happy to realize that he still had them.Matt felt stronger since he knew he had his powers.

That morning he felt great with everyone helping him and the friendship in his heart.All of a sudden it was like he heard someone speaking to him in his mind.To his surprise it was Leomon who was talking to him.He said to meet him near the primary village with the little cub.He said to hurry so the training to begin.Matt had no idea what the training was but he went anyway.

Coming up soon part four who will be the next to get their power and what is the training for matt.Reviewing is the only way you will find out so please do so thanks


	4. The prince of fire

hi here is the next part of digimon leaders. i know that I was spposed to add another part earlyer but I just didn't have the time. Sorry about that and for all thoes who are wondering who gets their powers next guss what i an't telling I uess you will gust have to read to find ou. This chapter includes matts training and the next power the prince in this chapter (clue its a boy) is not caled the prince of fire but something else. Just like I could call Matt the prince of ice instead of the prince of friendship. And for legal purposes an all that for all the peolpe who are stupied enough to actualy sue me digimon is not mine neither are almost all of the charters so ha can't sue me now now for all who have been waiting here is part 4 (by the way rember when in season 1 matt was droped in that black hole and had to find his way out with gabumos help than a simaler thing happened to sora that joe and matt helped her out of well in my story all of the digidestens fell in to that black hole and everytime one of them fell matt and someone else helped them get out in the same spirtaul sence that helped sora get out (in other words matt was the only one that didn't get spirtual aid from a friend in side his mind)and with matt the one that helps him free his friends the most is the one to get their power in this chapter then Joe (another clue to guess who jets their power it isn't Joe) no one else knows how to help the one in darkness but thoes three) and with that said here is the next part  
  
Prince of fire  
  
Matt had idea of what kind of traning he was in for but e new from piximons training before when he first entered the digital world and ran into piximon. "so what training am I in for anyway I'm not cleaning again am I (a/n I am still new at this so I forget exactly where I feft off if I pasted this part already or changed it around a little sory about that but if it changed a little i don't think it is too bad)" matt said as they walked back to the part of the digital world that he was more fimillar with from when they first entered the digital world in the begining and their digimon. Matt was still amazed even though he had been their before that it still exsisted after all this time. "Nope no cleaning, this time it will actually be harder than my cleaning was" was piximons answer. "Great now I guess I have to fix your house up and build more attachmrnts to it right" Matt said. "Nope I don't think piximon is that crule or atleast I hope not" leomon said giving piximon a look. Piximon just smilled (a/n don't worry Matts training is not ginig to be that and it is not going to last long either I want to move onto the next power.   
  
Matts training was nothing like what he expected, it was actually normal. He had to pratice with his power and reflexes (a/n like of Kyrite kid ant the other one). Matt by the end of his training besides having his power up to the fullest to the point where he didn't have to cvonstrate on his power to use it, was physic and could telaport from one place to another could feel the future and could use his power to find out what happens to his friends and how to prevent it but he could also go into the past as in time tavel, besides all the usuall like no one could attact him phically because he was trained to pickup all sounds around him. It was like he was a robot but unlike robots Matt had some weekness that robots didn't have like friends and family besides his fellings he still partly hides inside. Other than that he was perfect.  
  
When Matt rejoined the rest of the group they wanted to kill him for making them worry so much like that. For all they new matt was badly hurt some where and needed their help.   
Matt had a time trying to explain what happened bue eventuall they just forgot about his second dissaperence with out having a clue to where he had been and why it was so secert. As Matt was talking with his friends he had no idea that someone was watching him mently (A/N whaaa you are probly thinking but his power I said he could detect phicial not mental and his phycic powers do not help him detect mentel danger either). The figure was nothing but darkness. The very darkness that Matt had helped all his friend escape from. The darknes was watching him thinking "this puni child stoped me from taking his friends into total darkness. What he does not realize is the danger he put himself in helping all his friends escape me. Because he helped all his friends the darkness I learned everything about him including how to capture his spirt in his on mentel world and use it to the darkness's advandge of blocking off his power". The only thing that stopped the darkness forn succeding in his plan was the profacie that had been written. He read it carefully it read "The prince of friendships fall will come from darkness the children who are near him will fall for the decoy and save him instead of the prince but beware if the flame fights than darkness will fale and the prince wil be freed with his friend at his side" (a/n another clue and if you didn't cetch it oh well cause if you did there are only three people left in the ring and for all who are wondering three I thought there was two Ken is included in this story as well for getting his power, anyone with a crest eventually gets their powers you just don't know what order they will come in). The darkness new they were coming into a clearing, the airs was the spott where the darkness had to fight matt in his mind and kill him for that spot had powers in its own.  
  
The clearing that the group was heading into had a profcie also kind of simmaler to the darknesses pofice but it also said smoething a little different as well. When the kids got up to the clearing (a/n isn't it weird that all things just happen for a reason like them just walking into this clearing and seeing this profice for a reason) they saw the weird reading. Ir read "The chosen savior against the darkness who helped all who fell stand back up with the help of a friend will fall him self into a world so deep that only the one who addied him most is the only one who can free him in the end, but beware for even though you were saved by this chosen one your mind will trick you into thinking it is another do not fall for the decoy though they will both fall one will just be in a aje in the others mental state. The chosen one helps the decoy he will not beable to help the real prisnor and he will be lost froever. The one must look into his heart to find who really helped him". "What the hell does that mean" Tai asked. "How should I know" Sora yelled back. The two every once in a whyle had fights like this they jest have their differences between each other. "Here lets see if I can desifer what it means on my laptop" Izzy says. After typing for a whyle he finally finds the answer. He askes the group "do you rember the darkness we were all in and either T.K. and tai or T.K. and Joe helped us get out (a/n they already don't really know who the other person was if you didn't cetch on to that) of wellthat darkness is after T.K. agfain but know only Tai can help him because he added T.K. the most in saving ereryone else." "So izzy you are sayng that T.K.s life depends on me? but why not Matt he is his brother after all" Tai said a little worried. "Nope it is deffently you, the only problam is there is also going to be a decoy along with this but he is not in danger only T.K is so only help T.K. Tai or he will die" Izzy said in responce. "Matt what do you think about me saving your little brother" Tai turened around to say to Matt to find him out cold on the ground with T.K laying next to him also out cold. "oh no T.K already fell Tai you have to help him before it is to late" Kari screemed (a/n I really like the Idea of T.K and Kari so I am going to show a little here not a lot but atleast some and no taito is entended I hate the stuff so for all you sickos out their who can only think of taito and nothing else get a life there is much more that you can't see) Kari turned around to see Tai instead of helping T.K. Trying to help Matt. He was shaking his shoulder hard and trying to wake him u, but was having no sucess. All of a sudden both Tais crest and Matts crest glowed brightly combinding in to one chain connecting the two. Sa soon as it did Tai passed out ontop of Matt. When Tai woke up in the menotal world he found him self in next to Matts out cold body. Matt had pure black chains tightly holding down his body. When Tai tried to wake Matt up Matt didn't respond he just laied there out cold. All of a sudden Tai heard and evil laugh come from behind him. He turned around to see a large dark shadow behind him "Lovly to see you prince of Courage but I am afriad you are to late to save your friend now he now melongs to me" the dark figure said as he lifted gis arms and the chains flew off Matts body and Matt lifted up into the air.  
Tai didn't know what to do. Matt was his best friend and this evil creature had him in his grasp and he couldn't do a thing about it. Matt was helpless. Than Tai thought of all the good times they had together and new he couldn't give up his friend he had to use all he courage insinde him but he had to save him. That is when his crest started to glow. Tai all of a sudden feld a burst of strength in his body come through. Tai than sain "You want my friend fine take him but you will have to destroy me first" and with that said Tai relesed his power for the first time. Tais power was mastly fire circling his crests sign. He had finally discovered the power he had and the Prince of Courage was born.  
  
Ok there is the next part now tai will go through the same training sa matt went through and then it will be someone eleses turn who will be next review so I can put out the next chapter so you can find out. 


	5. do not read same as chapter 2

Ok here is the next chapter of my story and I want to thank everyone who is reading (since I got no reviews) Please the review box is there so just put in your thought on what u think even if u don't like it just to know to continue it and the charters still aren't mine except for the evil doubled and the soon to be sprits, So here is the next chapter.

Chapter 3

This chapter starts out the night after Matt gives everyone their crest and it is a sleepover at Matt's house because there is a big exam coming up and Tai and Matt need to study.

"Tai will you stop asking me how I got the crest back already so we can study, it's getting on my nerves" Matt screams at Tai for the tenth time."Not until you tell me where you got them," Tai screams back getting annoyed and the fact that even though Matt was his best friend he would still keep a secret from him."Tai forget it I told you that I promised the friend who gave me these that I wouldn't tell a soul.Besides the friend told me that he would tell you himself when you were ready," said Matt."And what the hell does that mean may I ask"When Tai asked that the only answer he could say was "how the hell should I know" since Leomon wouldn't answer any of the questions that Tai was answering except where he got the crest from. 

(In the digital world)

A dark figure watches through a globe looking at Matt and Tai and their argument.After hearing Matt say that he doesn't know what Leomon said about the right time he runs off to go tell his master.He walks in to find his master out looking over the entire digital world."Master I have good news for you"The little digimon says.All of a sudden the master says don't ever bother me when I am thinking now bring me my book so I can figure out what that prophecy means and see if it works out for my benefit and if not I will just fix it so it does" "Yes master".When the digimon came back his master looked at the book and read it out lout thinking hearing it might make more since, The Book said Nine Leaders in the night each having different powers.Stronger the symbol stronger the power but beware the first the first is the most powerful of them all.His power will be able to defeat both his side and the other use the symbol wisely to decide if you are the power.After rereading it he realized that he could be the most powerful that is if the original doesn't get his power first."Master the little digimon said" trying to tell him again."Yes that is it that is so important that you need to tell me"."Master I was spying through the globe at the soon to be prince of friendship and he doesn't know about the prophecy.He doesn't know how to use the crest," the little digimon said with delight."Well if he doesn't know how to use it maybe there is a chance that I can capture him before he learns how.Servant go get me Metalmerrormon I have a job for him" and with that said the little digimon ran off.

"Ok Matt you win I won't keep nagging you anymore I just wish you would tell me what's going on," said Tai."Tai if I new more than I would tell you most of the questions you asked me I don't even know the answer to" Matt said in return."Whoa look at the time we spent the whole night arguing we forgot to study and the test is tomorrow, I guess this is going to be another test I fail" Tai said putting his head down to go to sleep."What you didn't study earlier in the week too you idiot" Matt sail Laughing 'Hey I thought I was going to study tonight But I guess not, Good night Matt" Good Night Tai" and with that both boys went to bed

The next Morning "Shit look at what time it is we must over slept" Tai said hurrying to get dresses. "Damn it my alarm was un plugged that's why it didn't go off," Matt said angrily.The two boys finished getting dressed and ran out the door.

(Afternoon)"Hey tai how do you think you did on the test" Matt asked him.Tai answered with a sruge.Sora walked over and smiled at the too boys saying, "I didn't think you two would show up today you were so late" All of a sudden Matt Rembered that his band had practice today.Matt said "I got to go" and left to join with the band.On his way he say someone looking very filmier.He decided to check it out but when he turned the corner the guy was gone.Matt thought that was weird and was about to leave when all of a sudden someone grabbed him and attacked him.Before matt could tell who it was the person put a blindfold on his eyes and covered his mouth so he couldn't scream.The person than drugged him to a truck, tied his hands behind his back and through him in the back than drove off.When matt woke up he was chained to a wall and both his crest and digivice were gone and someone who was wearing a cape over their head entered the room with a whip in his hand

To be continued if you want it to be review because this time I am not waiting for a lot of people to read but for someone to actually review so use the box and review already thanks


End file.
